


Back to where we belong

by wavetothewaves



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bi Sexual, Completed, Family, Family Destiel, Fluff, Herpes, John Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Mary Winchester - Freeform, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, death?, gay relationship, minor castiel/ ishim, modern destiel, supernatural gabe, supernatural luci, supernatural michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavetothewaves/pseuds/wavetothewaves
Summary: What happens when your life truly flashes before you eyes, especially when that life is being told by the love of your life that you'll probably end up leaving behind.





	1. Back home

**Author's Note:**

> Dean Winchester had finally fully received his win: the loving spouse, the 4 gorgeous kids, the dream job and business and perfect home, the relationship with his family was truly something special and being surrounded by family and friends that love and cherish him and each other nothing can tear this down.  
Apart from a normal Friday night when the unthinkable happens and he ends with one last good as the inevitable awaits.

She walked towards Dean with a light skip in her step, her grin formed from ear to ear and when he set eyes on her his heart fluttered with happiness and the feeling of he finally made it.

  
She paces down the pathway out of the schools building, the sunlight glistening down on her mousy coloured hair, her ocean blue eyes gleam up upon him when she notices him at the end of the drive, parked up, back leant against his 1967 Chevy Impala.  
Dean looks up towards at her, smirks and lets out a slight wave as she breaks into a run and slings her slight, small body around his legs.

  
"Daddy!" She bubbles out, her chin now just resting on the outside of his thigh as she now looks up at him.

  
"Hey kiddo, how was your day?" Dean asks as his lifts the little girl up to embrace her as she wraps her legs around his torso and flings her arms over his shoulders in which he chuckles a little at her clinginess.

  
"T'was good." She mumbles sheepishly.

  
Dean smiles at his young daughter as he carries her round to the back of the car, puts her down and opens the door.  
The pickup area of the kindergarten starts to flood with 5 year olds and their parents which start to gather in circles making awkward small talk to one-another, their children; tired and hungry, start to whine and cry making Dean already restless. He's had 4 kids, he can't be bothered to deal with even another handful.

  
"C'mon Hope, lets call your sister to see if she needs picking up." Dean says as he helps Hope clamber into the back seat of his car as does up her seatbelt.

  
Meanwhile a slight crowd of single or unhappily married moms hover nearby not realising just how loud they're being obviously talking about Dean. Not that he's not used to it really as he's: handsome, good with kids, great body, early 40s, slightly mysterious and always polite, no wonder he makes all the young mothers swoon. He's always the talk of the school. There's enough to keep them all guessing about his life really, they know he wears a wedding ring however none of them have ever seen his wife, if she's even still alive of course, or maybe she cheated and left and he's still hooked up on her? Who knows, yet no one is brave enough to ever really ask. Whenever one of them goes up to him they get a tad flustered and run away making Dean feel a little bad honestly, he used to have the ladies magnetised on him not drawn to him then flee.

  
Although today seemed different as Dean calls up his 15year old daughter, Lyra, he places himself against the car he watches some of the moms beg a new lady with auburn hair, beautiful and sophisticated, not to go over. Jo it sounds like they're whispering at her.

  
Yet just as the redhead is about to walk over Lyra picks up her phone.

  
"Hey Pa." Lyra speaks.

  
"Hey squirt, I'm just picking up Hope now, did you want a lift or are you getting the bus?" Dean asks.

  
"Have school not called you?"

  
"What have you done? Lyra Rose Charlotte Winchester tell me now or God help me I will tell your _'mother'_ right this instance and then you'll be screwed!"

  
"Mother? What?! Just get here now and I'll explain." Just as Dean is about to retaliate Lyra hangs up the phone.

  
Dean sighs, rolls his eyes and shifts just as a new figure appears. "Oh, kids causing you trouble?"

  
Dean sniggers and she smiles softly at him offering a hand to shake, "I'm Jo, we've just moved in and my daughter Madison is in Hope's class."

  
"Dean Winchester." He smiles and accepts her hand.

  
"So is your wife going to sort it out?"

  
Dean smirks, "oh, I don't have a wife."

  
"I'm sorry I didn't realise you were divorced, I saw the ring and just assumed--" Jo stays calm although acts a little flustered for effect.

  
"No, not divorced." The corners of Deans lips turn up softly almost as if he's playing with her in a way, teasing.

  
Jo pauses, her face drops. "Oh my God, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't realise your wife had passed!"

  
At this point Hope giggles from the car and Dean looks back and forth between his amused child and the blushed lady stood in front of his, his eyes playing sparks, this is one of his favourite games.  
"Dadda's not dead." Hope innocently adds in causing Jo to harrow a confused expression.  
Dean continues to stare at Jo yet points back towards Hope, "Husband." he says remotely and her face a picture, the confusion whipped off yet trying to hide the disappointment truly.  
"Oh I see, I'm terribly sorry and all."  
"Honestly its fine." Dean smile mockingly at her.  
"Here, let me make it up to you. As we're new here, let my husband and I invite you and your husband round for dinner one evening, my treat, and we could arrange a playdate for the girls." Jo suggests.  
Dean smiles and nods as he stands up straight to adjust himself, "Yeah, we'd love that."  
They exchange phone numbers and bid farewell as Dean jumps into his car and sneakily watches as a smug Jo walks back to the drooling mums in awe of the fact that she had just got Dean Winchesters number.  
The roar of Baby sounds as he pulls away heading to Lyra's high school. Its not a long drive, only a couple of blocks. Yet it's pretty much spent in silence, other than the hum of Baby's engine and the faint whisper of Hope singing along to an advert jingle she had heard on the radio this morning. Dean puts his foot down eager to find out what on Earth his middle daughter had been up too and whether or not he should call his husband straight away or if that would just worry him.  
He denies against as he pulls into the parking lot and parks up. He lifts Hope out of the back, holds onto her hand as he makes it into the building towards the principals office to see his young brunette daughter slumped against the chair outside the office, opposite a raven haired jock, a bag of ice against his black, swollen, bloody nose, looking pretty sorry for himself.  
He watches Dean walking over to the green eyed girl trying to stick his nose in there air yet wincing with pain in doing so. Dean tries to hold back the snigger as the kid looks the type that asked for it really.  
He glares over to Lyra and places Hope on the chair next to her as kneel opposite his daughters.  
"Do you wanna tell me what happened before I go ape-shit?" Dean softly says making Hope giggle and yell 'monkey poo!' causing Dean to roll his eyes and Lyra to glare.  
"He was taking the fucking piss out of you!" Lyra throws her arms up.  
Deans brows furrow together as a cross look appears on his face. Yet just as he's about to open his mouth the principal opens his office door, "Ah, Mr Winchester, you're here. Please come in." He holds the door open and gesture Dean to enter.  
"Keep an eye on your sister." Dean sternly comments.  
"I'm not a baby sitter!" Lyra retaliates.  
"I was talking to Hope." Dean smirks causing the 5 year old to giggle and clap her hands as her older sister sticks her tongue out at them.  
As Dean walks into the familiar office he notices two parents sat down aside to where he is supposed to sit. He tries to half smile-nod at them yet they seem to blank him causing him to roll his eyes and snigger at them ever so slightly.  
"Mr Winchester this is Mr and Mrs Smith, Josh's parents." The principal states as he sits down in his chair, Dean following onto his own opposite. "Are you aware what happened in algebra class this afternoon Mr Winchester?"  
"Well I'd assume it would have something to do with that Jock being beaten up." Dean shrugs.  
"That jock is my son! And your daughter beat him up!" The jock, Josh's mum, thrashes.  
Dean lets out a small laugh and a clap. "You mean to say my 15year old 5"4' daughter beat the shit out of a 6" 17 year old varsity footballer?"  
"That daughter of yours is dangerous!" The father chips in. "Like you other one."  
"What, Hope?"  
"No, your oldest, Claire!"  
"Wait no, Claire was defending herself when that prick started making homophobic comments towards her."  
"She broke our other sons jaw!"  
"Yeah well he had it coming, from what I remember with seeing in the security cameras your oldest son was touching up my underage daughter even when she had quite clear shouted 'No' several times so please don't test me as I can be just as a bitch as my fucking daughters, where else do you think they get it from?"  
"Now, now Mr Winchester please I'd like to keep it civil." The principal tries to calm Dean down.  
"So you're gonna cover their homophobic asses, just because both their boys are on your varsity team and brings the school trophies."  
"No I'm not defending anyone-"  
"Yet you never turned round and said what that kid did to my Claire was wrong. But please enlighten me on what Lyra did before I get my husband involved and right now I'm calm, but he'll go all black eyes out on you if you try him."  
the principal sighs and out the corner of Deans eye he see the father grip his wife's shoulder whilst clenching his jaw as a small tear slithers down her cheek. Pathetic really, the kid has had more injuries playing on the field-- he'll survive.  
"Isn't it quite clear that Lyra punched Josh and broke his nose. We do have a strict no tolerance for violence Mr Winchester so you know." The principal intertwines his hands together on top of his desk.  
"Well duh, I get that but she didn't just do it for the fun of it. What did he do?"  
"How dare you.. yo- you faggot!" The woman exclaims. "My son done nothing wrong!"  
The principal shakily speaks up, a little quieter than before, "Well truth be told he did make a homophobic comment towards Lyra's fathers."  
"Oh did he now?" Dean attire turns.  
"So?" The father pipes up causing Dean to glare, his entire body begins to boil with anger and he understands where his daughters get the bravery and adrenalin to stand up for themselves and their family.  
They're not to blame, douchebags like this family are. If they can't contain their shitting comments and mouth then some bones are rightfully going to be broken.  
Dean snaps up, jaw locked and fists clenched but yet he stays calm; he has too.  
"This is ridiculous and you're glad I can't be bothered to bring this up to higher authorities, we live in 2019 for fucks sake. I'd thought by now the whole homophobia shit would be out of the door by now, I've been with my husband 22years and married to him for just over 20 now, we have 4 kids, 3 of which come to this school and if people find out about the discrimination they'll be a lot of talk about how shitty this place has become. So before you think of digging deeper into this remember we're not living in the fucking forties, people are gay, get over it, think of this as a punishment and a lesson for your boys and everyone else as my family is not afraid to stick up for themselves.  
Yet you'll probably find at least one of your boys is gay yet just using bullying as a defect of running away from it. I've only had one of my kids come out and we love Claire just as much as the other three, their sexual orientation is their business and their choice, we will love them whether straight or gay. So get your fucking heads out of your asses." Dean smugly walks over to the door and grips the door handle, "Oh and one last thing." he swings the door open and steps out taking one last dramatic look back, "bite me!"  
He slams the door shut leaving the principal and Josh's family upmost stunned. He grabs the girls' hand and starts to power walk away. Round the corner the break into a slight jog, Dean picking up Hope by his side.  
"Shitting hell dad! Well done!" Lyra exclaims as she runs to the car chuckling.  
The three of them jump in the car and Dean ask Lyra is she could call up Claire and her brother to see if either of them wanted a lift or whether they're staying to revise for upcoming exams. Lyra says Claire is studying with her girlfriend Kaia and that she'll pick up their brother using Dean's car instead of her motorbike when she gets home so Dean could stay with Hope before their other dad gets home.  
After that she texts him from Dean saying they're on their way back knowing full well he'll have a late lecture at the University he works at and won't be home till a little later even if it is a Friday night.  
Therefore they pop into a store on the way home deciding it'll be a good idea to make a pizza. The girls and Dean wonder around the store grabbing everything they need.  
They make their way home in the suburbs of Lawrence, Kansas, not far way from Dean's Garage in which he runs, owns and obviously works at and where his husband is a professor at the University of Kansas teaching Religious Studies.  
They make their way inside, the clocks reads 4:01pm so Dean shuffles the girls through the living room into the study behind the games room to complete their home work. Once finished he lets the girls get changed as he makes their lunches for Monday and places them in the fridge.  
Once done they spend the next hour or so making the pizzas for dinner. Claire comes and goes after hearing the tale from earlier taking the keys to Baby and promised to pick Jack up from school and buy some more cheese as Dean completely underestimated on how much cheese they actually need.  
When the two oldest reach home they finish creating the pizzas for all 6 of them, Dean finishing the sixth for his husband, they place them in the oven and head over to the living room and settle down on the couches. Dean turns the TV on in the corner and places himself on the couch next to the door at an angle, Hope lying on his lap, Claire on the single seat to the right of him and Jack and Lyra sit on the couch opposite the TV to the left of him.  
The timer is set and the kids are fighting on what to watch yet Dean doesn't care as he's watching the clock waiting for his certain someone to walk through the front door.  
Yet someone knocks him out of his trance, "Pa?"  
"Mhhmm?" Dean focuses on Lyra talking to him from the other side of the room.  
"Ya know how I was totally awesome earlier?" She asks rhetorically.  
Dean grins and nods.  
"Can we get a dog?"  
Dean chuckles and all the other get excited. They all start to beg and sound the normal arguments: 'we'll walk it everyday', 'we'll train it', 'we'll love it forever', 'it can live in the utility room', 'Jack and Claire can drive it to the groomers and stuff and pay for toys and food!' followed by Dean grumbling "Not in my car in ain't!".  
But finally after all four of them against their younger father he finally sighs and states, "If you guys can do the research by bedtime, by finding a dog, how much for everything and I mean everything, so a cage, vet bills, toys, food everything I'll talk to your father when he gets home. So lets home he's in a good mood after I tell him about your shenanigans Lyra."  
"Can't you just make him in a good mood?" Claire shrugs.  
"Yeah, we'll just turn the TV really loud."  
"Oh wow, ew, did you guys really have to say that! There are kids present!" Lyra cringes embarrassed, causing Hope to giggle not really know what they're on about making Dean roll his eyes and shake his head.  
"Just look for a goddamn puppy then maybe I'll consider it!"  
After a couple of minutes of watching Scooby Doo (as they decided it'll be a good idea to wait until their other dad came home to decide a film) Lyra perks up excitedly, "I found one! I think I've found one!"  
She scurries over and sits on the floor, iPad in hand, by Deans feet as the others crowd on the couch around them.  
"Black Labrador, male, 8 weeks old so ready to go, named Chuck and he's $750." She lists plus adds in the expenses of the other importance's.  
"Not bad kiddo. I mean I could probably grow to like him truly. Your dad probably would have preferred a cat but he's pretty cute not going to lie." Dean looks into the screen holding the big brown eyes of the adorable puppy, almost innocent looking.  
Hope starts to giggle again. Everyone looks down at her. "What?"  
"Dog spelt backwards is God." She grins just as the front door clicks open.  
"Don't show your dad just yet-- I'll talk to him later!" Dean whispers and he shoves the kids back over to where they where originally.  
The tall man calls out a simple 'hello' as he takes his dirty coloured trench-coat off and hangs it up on the coat hooks, Dean watches his every move. He slithers out of his shoes and places them gently under the bench in the hallway whilst loosening his navy tie as he places his briefcase down on the stair case.  
"Evening Angel." Dean calls out.  
He walks into the room where his family are based and bends down to place a long soft kiss on his sitting taller husbands lips. Its only been less than 12hours but Dean has needed this, he has needed Castiel all day, craving him and all the more reason to get him on the good side with the kids request now.  
"What is that smell?" Cas asks as he pulls away and lifts up.  
Realisation hits Dean and he jumps up avoiding his husband and runs through the front hall opposite into the kitchen pulling the pizza out of the oven. Cas follows chuckling behind as Dean pullsout a semi-burnt pizza in which is actually supposed to be Castiel's, the rest being fine  
of course.  
"We made pizza, but yours is a bit burnt." Dean pouts but Cas just smiles at him embracing him as he places his lips to his husbands.  
"You'll just have to share yours." Cas grins and locks lips again. "I've missed you."  
Dean lightly groans into Cas's mouth and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss.  
But they're soon interrupted by Claire trying to get their attention. Cas turns to look at her still connected to Dean who now has his head bowed on his shoulder. "As much as I support this I want pizza so why don't you guys go upstairs because clearly you can't keep your hands off each other even though its only been like 11hours and myself and the others will pick out a film and clear away the kitchen, deal?" Claire smirks as she whistles her brother and sisters in and her fathers out.  
"Why does she want us to have sex?" Cas askes a little confused as they make their way upstairs.  
"They want me to ask something but they want you in a really good mood first." Dean looks down at the steps he's climbing yet before he knows it he's getting pinned against the wall on the staircase by Cas, blue staring into green and Dean can't blink, mesmerized by Cas' eyes always.  
"What are you not telling me Dean Winchester?" Cas steps ever closer closing the small gap between them evermore.  
"Fuck Cas I know you're trying to be all intimidating but this is turning me on so bad."  
"Not there you fucking animals!" Lyra shouts at the bottom of the staircase in passing causing Dean to laugh and roll his eyes and Cas to yell back at Lyra for the use of her language.  
Dean mockingly shakes his head and pulls his husband up stairs into their bedroom and closes the door behind them, locks it, makes his way over to where Cas is hovering over the end of their bed. He crashes their lips down harshly causing Cas to fall back onto the bed as Dean climbs on-top of him something that is usually the other way around. Cas smirks into the kiss biting down on Deans lower lip causing him to pin down into Cas's shoulders lowering his hips onto his, grinding a little moaning every so slightly.  
He removes his lips from Cas's and proceeds to suck onto his neck, kneading down to his collar bone.  
Cas's cold, large hands slither up Dean's torso under his shirt slowly pulling it off separating Deans lips from Cas's body for a mere split second, he grins up at him arching his back ever so slightly to push the tension up towards Dean gripping round his shoulders and in a single swift movement spinning them around so Cas is placed on-top of Dean. And for a split second Dean looks half disappointed yet Cas knows this is what he truly likes.  
Deans skin is hot and his body moving up and down rapidly due to his sharp breathing, he watches Cas as he slowly unbuttons his own shirt, Dean hungrily desperate to help him remove the clothing yet stuck staring at him in awe.  
Cas can feel Dean growing underneath him and he removes his own pants before Dean's own lustful, hot look causes Castiel to get any harder and he can't actually remove his them. His lips crash down hungrily once more and Cas can taste the hint of mint as Dean opens his mouth deepening the kiss truly allowing Cas to enter, their tongues fighting for true dominance as Cas pushes down on Deans crotch and hips causing Dean to moan into his mouth and kiss him some more, and really kiss him.  
"So, what happened earlier?" Cas asks in-between kisses before moving down to Dean's neck, torso, pelvis, hips, thighs, lower and lower, the only sound escaping Deans lips are delightful groans.  
"You're seriously asking this now.." Dean breathlessly makes out.  
"Well you didn't give me enough chance earlier, you literally just pounced on me you jerk!" Cas smirks still sucking down on Deans upper thigh slowly removing his boxers to reveal his growing dick.  
"Fuck Cas, what are you already doing to me." Dean moans, "I'm already so close."  
"I know baby." Cas quietens him as he travels his way to his enlarging member, he sucks in a breath as he mouths Deans cock, tongue playing at his tip as he begins to suck down.  
Dean hands grasp down in Cas's hair forcing him deeper causing Cas to grin happily of even after over 20years of this its the small things that Cas does he can still make his squirming husband release so easily.  
Cas plays around, tongue in circles, sucking watching Dean through battering eyelashes melt in-front of him, the sight enough to get anyone off as he lowers his own hand around his own cock pumping away moaning within the actions knowing full well they'll both be coming at the same time.  
The feeling of pleasure arrives in both of their guts down to their groins, the build-up sending them both of the edge just wanting to release knowing full well they have each other under this spell of they'll never be able to resist one another.  
"C-Cas I'm gonna-" Dean tries to make out as Cas joins him to agree before the build-up is too much and with one last quick burst they both explode at the same given time just as Cas predicted, he knows them too well of course, and warm white liquid is pouring down Castiel's throat and up his torso and Deans leg.  
Cas sits up, wipes his mouth then lays down next to Dean, panting a little. Dean looks over and they share a timid smile.  
"I need a shower before dinner." Cas states and Dean grins widely.  
Cas slowly jumps up and makes his way to their bathroom, Deans head following his every move as he lies there, clamped hands on his sticky torso.  
"Bring the lube and lets go for round 2 quickly, come on." Cas calls out as he turns the shower on and hops in, a scurried Dean follows quickly.  
After the very heated second round in which the bathroom was a lot more steamy than just the hot water and the kids had to turn the TV even louder Cas and Dean finish up and head out, grabbing some comfier clothes to wear. Although Dean suggested just staying like this however Cas reminded him it'll probably scare the kids so they both climbed into some warm joggers and a t-shirt. As they are getting changed Dean informs Cas about Lyra's activities earlier and although he's disappointed in the violent side, he's pleased she's tough and stood up for them and the fact she's becoming like Claire more and more everyday which is good and bad honestly.  
Dean focuses on making their bed whilst bringing up the whole puppy thing, truth be told is, although Dean doesn't act like it sometimes, he wants another kid but they're both in their early 40s now and that might not be such a good idea but a puppy is pretty similar.  
Cas makes his way over to the door and slowly unlocks it, Dean still chatting away after the puppy and focusing on the bed not really letting Cas get a word in, although he believes he's being quiet because he's processing it all in and he's a little tired because he has just given Dean a blowjob and fucked him in the shower. When really if Dean would just look up he'd see Cas unlocking and opening up the door to then see him begin to fall, to pass out.  
Dean catches the last bit in slow motion to when he strides over trying his hardest to catch him. "Cas? Cas? Angel, c'mon wake up!" Dean panics.  
He looks around for his phone and shouts for Claire and Jack only, he hopes the younger two would stay downstairs.  
"Sunshine, wakey wakey Cas, c'mon stop fucking around!" Dean shakes, Castiel on his lap.  
Lyra downstairs calming a confused Hope, Claire trying to tame her dad down and Jack trying to wake his other father up.  
No response.  
Then the ambulance comes.


	2. Back to where we started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll take you back to the start.

Dean had always liked Doctors, however this was when Cas used to dress up as one or he'd be watching his secret favourite Drama show with the sexy Doctors sprinting around but not like this, not at all.

In this scenario Dean can't even look up from the floor, he can hear the murmurs of the doctors and nurses around him but he doesn't care whether they're good looking or not, he just cares about Cas and why the fuck no one is telling him what is going on!

Claire had dropped Hope and Lyra off at Dean's lawyer younger, yet taller, brother, Sam and his beautiful, blonde, kind-heart genuine wife Jessica, in which it actually turned out Cas and Jess going on like a house of fire becoming the best of friends. Of course this made the boys jealous but they truly knew deep down neither of them could be replaced.

Their daughter, Claudia, was the grade below Jack but a grade higher than Lyra and as far as family goes, they were all super close making Christmases, Thanksgiving, birthday events like so actually fun and easy.

Jack had came along with Claire to support and find out why their dad had collapsed all of the sudden. They had promised the girls they'll all go up in the morning but tonight they'll all stay round Uncle Sam's as Dean stays with Cas.

Right now Claire has her head rested on Jacks shoulder and her hand wrapped around Dean's arm. His leg starts to jiggle and shake impatiently and Claire lifts her head up slowly to see Jack has dozed off. They'd be there 2hours already waiting to see if any of the tests have came through and they can see Castiel, yet as the clock was ticking more towards 10:30pm they still knew nothing.

Claire places her hand softly on her fathers knee trying her best to calm him with a simple smile, he slowly lets his eyes travel to her, tears fogging up his vison as Claire embraces him, she has to stay strong, of course she does.

Although her father is physically and mentally one of the strongest she knows he's going to be extremely fragile at this time for he has no idea what is going on or what is even going to happen.

But if we're being honestly here the time is in-fact 1:03am and Sam has come to pick up Claire and Jack about an hour ago. The doctor had come through just little under 90minutes ago and they've had to put Cas into a self induced coma and that they'll run more test on him in the morning as they're still not sure what is wrong with him.

The doctors have allowed Dean to stay with Cas for the night and the nurse come every now and again to check up on him, bring him pillows and water too. But right now Dean has been staring at his husband for God knows how long, time keeps escaping him honestly and he can't even remember the moment when the others left as all he can think about is the amount of tubes and wires stuck to the love of his life utmost making him a machine. All he can really think about is _what the fuck happened? We were okay, we were good, it was all coming together, we could finally breath, now what the fuck has happened?_

Before he knows it a bright light is causing Dean to winch looking under closed eyes for a shadow, he flutters his eyes open expecting to see the familiarity of his bedroom yet his stiff, cramped neck tells his otherwise. He had fallen asleep sitting beside Cas during the night, head rested on his lap, blinds still opened stirring him awake at the crack of dawn. He had only really managed about 4hours sleep yet he doesn't give a shit. All he wants to do is shake Castiel awake, peck his soft lips then head downstairs so they can make their weekly Saturday morning bunch of pancakes a tradition they had started in their very early 20s. After that they'd tend to walk through the small woodland park behind their home, sometimes with the kids, sometimes not, cutting a shortcut down to Dean's garage just to check up on everything and his boys down there. It would be even more perfect if they did get the dog.

Dean imagines the same morning but with the bounding lab puppy running loosely behind them, Cas' hand in his own, the kids joking as they play on the tree stumps. They'd go to puppy training classes and the puppy would come to work with him during the day having the run of the lot and complete school runs in the afternoon. Completed with cosy nights all cuddled up on the couches late evening. It would be bliss.

He takes his hand to the slightly smaller one, embracing it tightly, he lets out a slow, shallow, deep breath as he places a gentle kiss onto Cas' hand, praying internally for him to wake up.

Dean slowly gathers himself together when he shakes of the inevitable that of course Cas isn't going to awake just like that!

So he gets up and wonders the early morning halls of the hospital, passing a couple of nurses he recognises from last night just finishing their shift, he smiles anxiously at them as he pours himself a glass of water at the same time of grabbing his phone to text Sam and Jack knowing most likely the girls would doubtfully be up and he just wanted to inform them of no change during the night but he's going to go on a hunt for a doctor to find out exactly what is happening in this present time.

He places the now crumpled cup into the bin, huffs, looking around thinking what to do next as in this moment it's the waiting game really.

However within a second of waiting and deciding where he is going to head next to find some answers a soft, female voice politely asks for him from behind, so he turns round to greet the owner.

A petite, long straight blonde haired woman, early 30s, glasses perched on her slight nose, intelligent looking which of course she'd had to be as she's quite clearly a doctor or surgeon of some kind wearing the scrubs and long white stereotypical coat, her hospital ID swinging around her neck. She holds out a hand towards Dean which he politely shakes, gently as his own doubles over her feminine hands.

"Mr Winchester, I'm Doctor Hart, I'm one of your husbands doctors, I'm sure you have a fair few questions, if you'd please follow me, I'll be happy to answer as many as possible." The young Doctor introduces, gesturing Dean to follow her down the hall and into her office he assumes.

She places herself in the padded, swivel chair behind the desk, offering Dean the seat opposite to which he gladly accepts. His body already drained so a seat at any given time is a luxury.

He noses around the room taking in small pieces of information. Unpacked boxes clearly show she's fairly recently moved into this room or that she's just incredibly busy and hasn't had time to unpack fully the awards, certificates, distinctions and other such delights planted around the room from her med school graduation. A silver plaque upon her desk reading Dr. Atropos Hart catches Deans attention.

"Atropos, Goddess of fate and destiny am I correct?" Dean starts conversation.

"Ah yes, my parents were pretty into the whole Greek mythology thing. You'd never guess what my sisters are called." the doctor smiles.

"It's pretty."

"Why thank you. But I know you don't just want to talk about my name."

Dean quivers out a small smile. Shakes his head slowly.

"Truth be told Mr Win-"

"Please, call me Dean."

"Of course, thank you. Well truth be told Dean, is that we're still in the very unclear, but we are only in the very early stages. Your husband has come back negative for a couple of tests but also positive. We have a faint idea of where to go next but we also need your help if that's okay?"

"Sure, I'll do anything. But what do _you_ think it is?"

"Right now we're going down the Herpes route."

"Herpes?"

"Yes, sir, it can lay dormant for years on end actually with little to no symptoms until a given moment."

"And you want me to answer question most likely, what? About his sex life."

"That would be helpful."

"And about mine?"

"That would prove useful too."

"Okay.. anything to help Cas of course."

"As much as you're willing to share Dean but please remember the more information we find out about both your sexual parents over your life the better and easier it would be to hopefully treat this. But please I know it's a hard time right now, I've actually had patients that have shared their story from the attire before, during and up to the now stage with their spouse, I've found it works unlocking memories and important information when recalling from the very start and it tends to remind said person of how much the other means to them and how much they truly love them."

"You want me to tell you Cas' and I's entire love story?"

"We have time as they're about to run Castiel in for more test and I am a sucker for a good romance story."

Dean smiles, genuine, he likes this doctor. She quirky yet down to earth and pulls him in somewhat, he wants to tell her, not that any of it is bad really, they've had an amazing life so far. 

"But please, don't feel like you're forced to say anything you don't have too, although I won't hold you back."

**1996**

"Bobby! Where's my fucking keys? Lisa will be here any minute and I'm taking Baby to take her to Campus." the 19year old dirty blonde haired boy calls up to his Uncle after wiping his greasy hands on his black, ripped shirt.

Bobby comes hurling down the rustic houses staircase. "They're in the office where you left them you idjit! Now if you stop thinking about getting that car fixed up and looking perfect to impress a girl just to get in her pants you'd remember."

Dean rolls his eyes, huffs as he rounds out to the outbuilding which is the office of the compound. He grabs them from the counter side and jogs out the door letting the roar of his Impala sound through the winding halls of the broken cars' maze. Just in que a dark haired, slender, beautiful girl walks around the corner letting Dean's eyes light up in seeing her almost in possession of saying - _yeah this one, she's mine._

She opens the passenger door and gives Dean a short soft kiss on the cheek.

"Morning gorgeous." he greets causing her to smile widely.

He pulls the car away and heads to his girlfriends campus grounds to drop her off at the University. The car ride is quiet yet not awkward, nothing is really heard but the faint hum and murmur of them playing along to the song playing on the cars radio.

That is usually what their morning consists of, yet usually it would be them hollering _Eye of the Tiger _at full volume not having a care who can hear them when they stop at some traffic lights. But it was their routine, they liked it, they didn't need to have a full conversation too early on in the morning and it was what felt right for them.

Of course once Lisa had finished her classes and Dean would take her home, not that he minded as it was no worry to him, he enjoyed driving, he enjoyed spending time with her and it didn't take much out of his day really. But on the drive home there was a lot more conversation, Dean had truly woken up and Lisa would nag and express an interest or some gossip that had happened on Campus that day.

"Oh we had a new trainee-apprentice teacher professor guy join our RS lecture today." Lisa starts, breaking the silence on the way home.

"Oh yeah?" Dean honestly is interested.

"Yeah, Ishim has taken him under him wing really and he's gonna start taking some of our classes. He's pretty young though, only just 21, literally just graduated I believe but he seems super nice and knows his stuff."

"Wait, who's Ishim?" Dean asks thinking he's missed something as he turns to the right.

"My main professor."

"Is that his first name?"

"Yeah."

"You call your teacher by his first name?"

"I do, of course."

Dean lets out a noise of acknowledgment and there's a couple seconds of silence.

"But everyone think Mr Novak is sucking him off as loads applied for the position to be the apprentice of the best RS teacher in the entire tri-state area and it was the pretty boy that got it." Lisa says straight faced and Dean rips out a laugh.

"Lis, don't you think maybe he had the best application and was the number 1 candidate?" Dean cocks his eyebrow.

"Nah, he's defo fucking him, you should have seen the way Ishim looked at him. Not that I wouldn't either."

"Um, hello, boyfriend in the car with you!" Dean laughs and rolls his eyes, "To me it almost sounds as if you're jealous."

Lisa glares at him.

"Worried that you're no longer number 1?" Dean teases.

Lisa rolls her eyes with a half smirk played on her lips, she changes the subject, "Hey can we just stop at the store before we head home please? I just wanna get some drink for the party tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure." Dean says as he changes his route slightly to the small gas station shop next to the towns diner opposite Dean's work and a bunch of older, worn down apartment buildings aside.

Dean pulls in outside the store next to an oldish golden car, slightly younger than his own though, 1978 to be exact. Dean chuckles to himself as he exits the car.

"What are you laughing at?" Lisa asks as she looks back at her childish boyfriend running fingers through his hair quickly before he catches the door and follows her inside.

"It looks like a Pimps car." Dean points back at the golden car smirking like a kid that's just said his first bad word on purpose.

Lisa stops and looks back at it not giving in to Dean's childish comments, "Oh that's Castiel's car."

"Castiel?"

"Yeah, Castiel Novak. The teacher in my religious studies class earlier, remember, the guy I honestly believe is fucking our main professor." Lisa says as she picks up a couple of things through the small isle until she stops dead in her tracks causing Dean to slam into her as he wasn't paying attention what so ever. "God sake Dean! But that's him, that's Castiel!"

Dean looks over to the counter where the young man is clearly paying for gas, a donut and a bottle of water. He has his back towards them so Dean can't see his face or anything. But what he can see is a smart black suit, pressed nicely but actually second hand, looks like it'd been passed down from a father or older brother, hung on the young mans body empathizing every curve and muscle and especially is ass.

_Stop,_ Dean shakes off.

His dark hair gelled neatly back and as he turns around showing his face Lisa drags Dean away but not quick enough that Dean saw his mouthy smile with light stubble making it bolder and brighter.

"Stop gaping at him, I know he's good looking Dean, but c'mon, I can literally see the drool dripping from your mouth." Lisa jokes as Dean pouts and once she walks a step and turns her back he quickly wipes his mouth literally, just in case.

Lisa grabs everything she needs plus extra which Dean can't see the point in bringing all this extra food and drink for a party that isn't even hers nor that she's hosting just so a bunch of strangers can eat and drink all of her money pretty much but she just calls if off as to be polite so Dean pays as Lisa hasn't got a proper job yet and she's forcing Dean to come to this party anyway so he may as well contribute (meaning pay all of it).

After that he takes her home and heads back to work for a couple of hours till late so he doesn't have to work as many hours tomorrow before he promises he'll come back and stay round as tomorrow is Friday and Lisa only has one lecture in the morning, the rest of the day they can spend together then head to Lisa's friends party.

Dean works till around 11:30pm in which he finds normal sometimes and he and Bobby tend to loose track of time before Bobby forces him to go home and get some rest given him the Friday off saying he deserves it for working so hard recently. So Dean heads straight to Lisa's, to find she's sound asleep so he has a quick shower and falls asleep next to her.

The next day is spent pretty much in underwear, Dean's shirt or nothing at all, messing around, chilling and watching TV and films.

They waste the day away doing nothing productive but that their favourite kind of day honestly. Right up until Lisa starts to get ready for this house party at least 3 hours before they need to leave and bearing in mind its walking distance, literally right behind the diner opposite Dean's work which is technically closer to Lisa's house than it is to the compound.

Finally Lisa is ready to go and of course she looks stunning but they're already 35minutes late. Not that Dean really cares anyway, he's being dragged there technically after all.

They eventually make it to the party, already half drunken and even some paralytic students are surrounding the large kitchen-front room area. Grinding on one another against the music. Or having make-out sessions in the corner, under the stairs. The music blasts around the home playing some new pop songs in the Chart at the moment. The surfaces are sticky and the dull sound of people chatting shit comes from every direction and Dean is pretty sure there are some boys doing Ketamine in the bathroom. They push their way through the crowd over to the sink in the kitchen and fill a red plastic cup with whatever concoction of alcohol is mixed in it.

Dean takes a gulp of the drink and instantly regrets it gagging a little, coughing ever so slightly. "What the fuck is that?"

Lisa shakes her head and grabs her and Dean's drink to pour down the sink, refreshing the cups with water to get ride of the test in which they swear was a mixture of vodka, gin and cider.

They wander around for the next 10minutes chatting to Lisa's friends, Dean following at toe behind. Eventually somebody gets them an actual beer and they take to the dance floor.

At this point they've had a couple of beers each and its starting to kick in, the slow party at start is starting to get into the swing of it honestly. So Dean spins around to go grab them another drink each knocking into another drunken lad in which he apologises for and heads back to find Lisa.

He pushes through the ever-growing crowd but yet can't find her anywhere. He searches the house asking random people that he's never seen before if they'd seen what direction she had headed, but they're obviously too out of it to have noticed.

With that he makes he way to the front yard, it's a long shot he realises but he gets his cell out and tries to call her but of course no answer.

At this point Dean isn't quite sure what to do, sure he doesn't want to leave her there of course but yet he's not drunk enough to go in and start to chat up bizarre people he doesn't know and he _is _hungry.

So Dean heads down the little alleyway opposite the house towards the diner across the road, its open 24hours and he knows the owner plus they do the best milkshakes. On the evermore plus side it'll probably be empty so he can sober up a little before he looks for Lisa and brings them home.

He heads round the corner and what do you know, he was correct, no cars in sight. So he opens the diners door causing the little bell alerting Judie and Jeff, the owners that he has entered the deserted diner. He slides over the checked floor and jumps on a bright red stool at the counter noticing that other than Judie at the counter and Jeff in the kitchen at the back there is someone else here.

"Ah Dean! How's my favourite Winchester boy doing? And where's Lisa?" Judie greets causing Dean to pay his attention onto her and she leans over the counter to plant a big kiss on his forehead causing Dean to grin widely as she pulls away and swift a long strand of black hair away from her dark face.

Dean had been bringing his kid brother here for pretty much the last 15years of his life, they'd come here as a family and Dean's mum had always been close to Judie although she was old enough to be Dean's grandmother honestly. Sam doesn't come here as much due to always studying and he was always a little shy around Judie as she had told him off when he was around 6 for not eating all of his dinner that his parents had bought him. Dean of course, always hungry, would always finish his expecting gold star or something hence the favouritism.

"So basically I'm a little tipsy, and I lost Lisa," Dean giggles causing Judie to roll her eyes and Jeff to call out _'Of course you are!'_, "So, yeah, I'm gonna need a big-ass strawberry milkshake please and fries too."

"Coming right up, my dear. Do you want a slice of apple pie too?" Judie smirks, knowing Dean too well as his face lights up as he starts nodding like an excitable child.

"Hell yeah!" He chants.

Judie walks away to start prepare the milkshake as Jeff starts frying the fries. Dean spins round on his stool a couple of times before regretting it feeling dizzy as his stomach starts making some bizarre noises so he pauses that and ends up facing the other person in the diner.

He stares at the young man, not much older than himself, eating his burger and fries, pushing the salad aside, trying his best not to look back at Dean, wearing a white buttoned up shirt, the top couple of buttons undone, and black trousers. On more response he recognises him from somewhere but in his jolly state he can't quite place it.

The young man slowly looks over to Dean, sitting two stools away yet Dean doesn't look away, just carries on staring into his ocean blue eyes, confused a little yet calm and still not saying a word, lips pursed.

"That's where I recognise you!" Dean finally calls out after about 4 second of staring. "You're Cassiel.. wait no, that's not right.. Castiel!"

"How do you know my name?" The other dude slowly asks taking a sip of his soda.

"You're the teaching assistant that's fucking my girlfriends professor I think." Dean shrugs as he smiles with gratitude towards Judie for bringing his food over, he grabs a couple of fries as suddenly Castiel spits half his soda out caused by Dean's comment.

He coughs and splutters a little not expecting the audacity and childishness to come out from such a good looking boys mouth. Dean grins a little smugly as Judie curses Dean and tells him to leave the poor boy alone as she grabs a couple of tissues to clear the drink.

"Sorry, that was a bit much, wasn't it?" Dean bites his lip.

Castiel stares at Dean for a moment then agrees, "Just a bit, yeah." He helps Judie clean the surfaces apologetically in which she insures him its not the first time Dean Winchester has made someone spit out.

She walks past Dean, with his mouth agape for the dramatic affect as she hits the cloth round his head smugly.

Castiel laughs a little although a small amount of blush creeps up his neck, hoping the cool kid doesn't notice he asks, "Are you always this much of a prick?"

"Gotta make up for my big dick." Dean smirks.

"How drunk are you?" Castiel tries to fight back the snigger.

"Not drunk, just tipsy." Dean scoffs his face with more fries.

"I think you're above tipsy."

Dean swallows the fries and takes a big gulp of his milkshake slipping his order a couple of seats over towards and closer to Castiel as he hops a few seats to place him self next to him, Castiel looking a little shocked in what he's actually doing.

"Look, I'm sorry I was a prat a second ago. I lost my friend at this party and I can't be bothered to go look for them honestly too." Dean softly says.

"Don't you mean your girlfriend?" Castiel asks looking deep into Dean's emerald greens eyes.

Dean looks back, mouth ajar, he starts to get lost looking at the patterns around Castiel's iris'. "Erm, yeah, that one." He manages to make out.

Castiel, after a couple more seconds of this time pretty intense starting and knowing full the husband and wife are staring at them from behind the kitchen, he clears his throat and looks away, trying to avoid anyone from seeing the blush creeping up.

Dean offers out a hand to shake, "Let's start over; I'm Dean Winchester."

"Castiel Novak, but you can call me Cas if you want." Cas grips firmly onto Dean masculine hand and shakes.

Still a-hold of Cas' hand Dean looks back to see the other two staring at them grinning and to what he swore was Judie whispering _'I never liked Lisa anyway.' _but once they notice the boys are looking their way they scurry off back to the kitchen, Dean just shakes it off, he turns back to Cas and finally releases his hand.

"Look do you want to go sit in a booth before the low-life's over there nose in to anymore of our conversations!" Dean shouts a little louder in order for Jeff and Judie to overhear them, Cas agrees.

Therefore they get up, Dean fries and pie in hand and Cas brings over his meal and Dean's milkshake too in which Dean thanks him for. They place themselves in a booth by the window of the diner, Dean back against the door. 

The boys carrying on eating.

"So how comes your in a diner by yourself at half 1 in the morning?" Dean finally asks.

Castiel shrugs, "Couldn't sleep and was hungry. I only live in the apartment building over there so it's not like have to travel far." He points to the building next to the compound where Dean works.

"That's next to where I work!"

"Really? So you're not at Uni or anything?"

"Nah, didn't want to do anything like that. That was more Lisa's and my brothers style. I'm sort of an apprentice mechanic to my Uncle that owns the lot of there."

"Bobby isn't it? Never met him but neighbour say he's pretty sound."

"He's a good guy, completely took it upon himself to teach me everything he knows when I choose I didn't want to go college or university or anything which my parents weren't best pleased about. I mean they seem proud of me now but at the end of the day its my life really."

"But did you say your brother went Uni? So that would be one of you though, one practical and one academic which I believe is a really good mix."

"Oh no, my brother is still in high school. He's only 15, good grades and already has an unconditional so he does want to go Uni. So of course they're immensely proud of him already. I love them, I really do but it's like being with Lisa is the only thing they seem to be really happy at me for."

"How long have you been with Lisa?"

"Technically 3 years, although pretty on and off when we were like 16, I went to high school with her you see." Dean takes a mouthful of his shake.

"Does she know about you liking guys too?"

Dean freezes other than the milkshake falling down his throat, passing the wrong way causing him to try cough most of it back up.

"Sorry, w-what?" He stutters a little.

"Come on Dean, from as far as I can tell you're not the most subtle about it." Cas whispers leaning in slightly.

"I-I don't know what you mea-"

"Oh Dean stop, you weren't actually not flirting with me earlier, the staring, and the comment Judie made alsp, plus don't think I didn't notice you checking out my ass earlier."

Dean feels a warm blush start to creep in a little, "Now who's the one blushing." He whispers under his breath accepting it and Cas discreetly tries to look away shyly.

But Cas was right, he was trying to have a little fun with him and yes he had been with guys before, quite a few times actually. 

"Fine. Fine, okay you're right and maybe my parents know and that's why they're more proud of Sam than they are me."

"But are you proud of yourself?"

Dean stares at him for a second and goes to answer but can't quite find the words he's looking for. Cas smiles at him and takes a bite of his burger.

"You should be." Cas says after he swallows his mouthful.

"I am actually, I'm happy with where I am at the moment and who I am."

"With Lisa?"

Dean blinks, "W-well y-yes. Yes of course I am."

"Yet you're here eating pie and chips with me instead of at a party full of kids your own age and your own girlfriend."

"Hang on, 1) you're only like 3 years older than me, 2) I can hang on with anyone I like-"

"And flirt with them at that matter also." Cas interrupts. "But sorry, go on, what's number 3?"

Dean cocks his head and furrows his brows ever so slightly, "you ask a lot of fucking questions don't you?"

"Is that supposed to be rhetorical?"

"No shit sherlock."

Cas laughs shallowly, "go on then, ask me anything if you so desire."

"I will," Dean pauses, thinks, "Are you actually fucking that professor you're working with?"

"For fuck sakes, he's my mentor!" Cas laughs.

"But are you?"

"Yeah." Cas shrugs, smirking.

"Oh my god, you're a hypocrite aren't you!" Dean rolls his eyes laughing.

"Okay, my turn."

"Your turn? What are we playing like 21 questions or something?"

"Might as well. When's your birthday?"

"January 24th. Yours?"

"September 18th. What do you want to do, job wise?"

"Mechanic eventually with my own business. You?"

"RS professor."

"At the University of Kansas?"

"That's the plan. Is Sam your only sibling?"

"Yeah. Do you have any brother's or sister's?"

"Yeah, two older brothers and a younger sister: Michael is the oldest, then Gabriel then myself and my sisters name is Luci. Does Lisa know you like dudes?"

"Probably, a couple I've slept with have told her but she's never really brought it up so I have no idea if she believes it or not. How many people have you slept with?"

"3 guys, 2 girls, what about you?"

By this time Dean and Cas are no longer lounging against the booths chairs but yet they have their elbows on the table and are leaning closer to each other slightly within each question.

"5 guys, 10 girls. Not that's its a competition or anything." Dean winks at Cas and then slumps back against the seat, Castiel smirks at him, "Where about are you originally from?"

"Heaven."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Really Cas?!"

"No, really originally in LA, California, my family is all still back there in the City of Angels. Have you always lived in Lawrence?"

"Yep, Kansas born and raised. You have a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"No, but do you want to get out of here?"

"Woah, Castiel, that's a little forward don't cha think?" Dean mocks.

"I mean to find your girlfriend, we've both finished and it is getting late, Dean, don't flatter yourself, you have a girlfriend after all." 

Dean mumbles agreeing but not yet wanting to get up. He places the money for the food down and pays for Cas' too which he insists too, he waits for Judie to come clear everything away which he ends up passes to her but instead of leaving they sit there talking about the upmost random of stuff, plus Cas leaving him hometown and dreams and plans they have for the future, the conversation keeps upholding itself and there was never an awkward second, Dean finds himself grinning from ear to ear at a sarcastic comment Castiel made and Cas laughing till his stomach hurt from a joke Dean had said.

But eventually after another 40minutes of talking in the empty diner they agree they best make a move, so Dean tries to find Judie to say goodbye and they both wave a farewell to Jeff in the kitchen leaving the small, homely diner and heads to the alleyway round the side still with the now raging, busier house party across the road.

Dean groans when he locks eyes with the house opposite him, he can't be bothered to head in.

Cas turns around to face him, "What's up?"

Dean places his back against the wooden fence, his breath showing up in the moonlight on the ever chilling early morning. Cas bites his lip, places his hands in his pants pockets and takes a step back yet paces between those two steps.

Dean lets out a loud groan and throws his own head back banging it lightly against the fence causing Cas the look up and stares at him, "I can't be fucked to go in there and retrieve her."

"Dean don't do that." Cas bites down of his lip harder and stands perfectly still.

"Do what?" Dean asks innocently.

"The groaning and looking well.. hot."

"Oh." Dean stares blankly at Cas. "Ooh."

Realisation hits him when he realized what he is doing may or may not be turning Cas on. He stands upright staring at Cas he takes a small slow step forward, Cas watching his slow move.

"Fuck it." Dean says as he takes a large stride forward crashing his lips down On Cas's.

At first Cas was a little a taken back but Dean carries on kissing him and Cas gives in to the nerves and allows his body to do the work kissing Dean back deeply and rather passionately neither of them gasping for air yet and Cas pushing Dean back into the fence causing him to moan in Cas's. Cas pins his body down forcefully on Dean, pushing through into his mouth, tongues fighting for dominance which of course Cas is winning.

Although he's more dominant with Lisa this is second what he likes, having someone else top him. _Lisa. _Oh god, what is he doing Dean thinks even as he has tongue halfway down Castiel's throat he can't help but not feel guilty even though he is cheating on his girlfriend yet this somehow feels ever so right.

He had never honestly felt this way when kissing Lisa let alone anyone else whether sober or drunk.

Even when Dean didn't think the kiss could get any deeper Cas goes and surprises him by causing such a passionate and fiery feeling down in Dean's stomach and Dean knows full well Cas can feel exactly the same thing too.

Cas pins his hips into towards Dean harder and faster causing Dean to arch his back, head flung back onto the fence, hands traveling up to Cas's hair ruffling it about almost forcing Cas's lips to suck down onto Dean's neck like a hungry vampire pining for his blood. Cas's hands slowly slide down to Dean's growing erection as he slowly and teasingly unzips Dean's pants, mouth still creating hickies on Dean's neck and collar bone as Cas reaches into Dean's boxers thumbing his cock causing Dean to give an earful of moan towards Cas.

Even though its a cold night Dean doesn't care, especially when you're about to sucked off by an insanely hot dude that isn't your girlfriend.

Cas lowers Dean's pants and boxers down to Dean's thigh mouth now gone back up to his lips kissing him intensely once more before he gets down on his knees to begin to sucking Dean's enlarged dick fingering hi slightly in the process giving the pleasurable feeling up from his gut up his spine and even the tingling in his toes.

"Fuck Cas.." Dean moans insanely trying his hardest to be quiet as he forces his hands into Cas's hair forcing him harder causing Cas to smile a little Dean feels as he starts to lick ever so slightly.

For a moment Dean is lost yet Cas has found him, he has no idea where he is, he could be in Hell for all he cared as long as Cas was there. The longing and lust for this guy was intense ripping through Dean's body and all Dean wanted was Cas inside of him, no care in the world of where they were and all could see them.

Yet that changed quickly by the motion of footsteps coming their direction as Cas quickly stops, Dean is finally sober from Cas' drug as they both quickly help Dean zip back up and spin round to face whomever in entering the dark alleyway as Cas jumps slightly in-front of Dean protecting him from the strangers seeing his erection, Cas places hands in-front of his own too.

Dean presses his back against the fence as much as possible as Cas brushes his knees and slowly and carefully places his body, back against Dean causing Dean to hitch his breath for a second not making it any easier. He knows full well he's about to come in his boxers right up against Cas's ass.

"How long can you last?" Cas whispers side facing Dean as Dean buries his head into Cas's shoulder, almost biting it, groaning.

"Not long." He breaths, looking Cas in the eyes getting the drop feeling in his stomach as Cas turns around as much as possible, _fuck his eyes are so pretty._

"I'll make it up to you in a second." Cas emits as he places his hands into his long black trench coats pockets as the couple of strangers are about to squeeze past them.

The young drunk couple honestly don't expect a thing of what Cas and Dean are really doing, they just pass them quietly and easily other than saying to Dean, "Hey it's that teachers pets' boyfriend!" Which Dean just brushes off as all he want's to do or think about is to come in Castiel's mouth.

Once the couple are out of sight the boys hungrily unzip their own pants as Cas gets back down of his knees due to dean begging for him once more before someone else comes around the corner.

Within a second Cas mouths Dean's dick once more and grabs his own jerking himself off slowly but hard- the same rhythm in which he is giving Dean which of course Dean watches his every slight movement turning himself on even more, breathing increasing more and more as he curls his toes up head lashing back banging loudly against the fence shaking it ever so slightly amongst their movement until the very last second where Dean finally lets his loads right down Cas's throat praising his name just as Cas comes too.

Dean pants against the wooden fence, still rocking it ever so slightly as Cas stands slowly running a hand through his own hair reaching a thumb to the corner of Deans smirked mouth wiping a bit of saliva away before kissing him softly one more.

He hesitantly pulls away but lets their foreheads stick together, their breathing patterned the same.

"I have to go now don't I?" Dean pouts.

Cas mumbles in agreement. So Dean pushes them both away from the fence line with effort before stopping and turning back to Cas.

"Honestly Cas, you don't have to come with me, you're probably tired and what, you need to grade some papers tomorrow or something?" Dean half smiles.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well I guess I'll see you around then." Dean breaths.

"Yeah I'd hope so, I don't just suck and fuck off you know." Cas grins causing Dean to laugh into the ground. "I'll see you later Dean Winchester."

Cas spins softly on his heals, hands in his trench coat pockets, hair still spiked up after Dean having his hands in it making him look incredibly sexy. As he walks Dean continues to stare and watch him and the fact that his coat and tight pants hug around his figure and maybe due to the fact his erection still hasn't 100% gone so there's that pulling them tighter.

"Stop checking out my ass Dean." Cas calls out not even looking back making Dean laugh.

He stands there for a few more seconds well after Cas's silhouette as gone right up until he's made to jump by Lisa surprising him from behind asking what's he's staring at yet she doesn't fully hear or care about Dean's 'I don't know answer' or the fact that he's been gone for over an hour. Dean shakes it off as she's too drunk to really realise what's going on and as he's sobered up a lot he wraps his arms around her shoulder and walks her back home.

In silence. 


	3. Welcome to the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there's anything left to say.

**4 months later**

_ **February 1997** _

The few months had passed and Cas and Dean's little one night affair hadn't stopped there, yet they had never told anyone, no Bobby, no Sam, not even Lisa.

Dean had said to Cas several times that he was planning to break it up with Lisa but honestly it was hard to end a relationship now last around 4 years.

Not that he and Lisa had been doing much together recently, if he's being honestly the last time they had even had sex was the day of the party, the same day he had met Cas, four months ago. He rarely sees her due to her studying at school most of the time or when she's free Dean is usually working or spending time with Cas after his classes at the compound. Of course in which Bobby has obviously got his suspicions yet never mentions a thing.

Lisa honestly aware of how friendly Cas and Dean had got but she truly hadn't a clue of actually how _close _they had gotten.

There were the days where Dean would pick Lisa up from Uni and head to her RS class brushing against Cas as he'd hug his girlfriend hello, never actually wanting to kiss her in front of Cas as that would hurt all of them, although the amount of times he'd have to hold himself back from pouncing on Cas in-front of everyone kissing his pretty angelic face all over.

Cas had been taking that Cas fulltime now as just after Dean's 20th birthday Ishim, the main professor got sick and past away given the 22year old the full job in which Ishim had always turned round and said he had truly deserved it due to him being such an enthusiastic and hard working young boy. Of course Cas was upset for a little while and although he had stopped 'playing around' with the professor just after he met Dean the guy still meant a lot to him teaching him an awful lot, not only about the job, the subject but also himself.

This was around the time Lisa and Dean stopped hanging out as much and Dean put it down due to the fact that he was hanging out with Castiel more and just them being busy in general. He gave Lisa a little bit of space for her favourite professor passing due to an illness that neither would tell Dean, but hey it wasn't his business as such so he just brushed it off. Although Dean couldn't help but think there was something else bothering her that she wasn't telling him.

It was a late Thursday evening and Dean was taking apart an old car for parts, although it was pretty much almost below freezing he was in a tight, worn tank top, his flannel wrapped around his waist, as of course he had warmed himself up from being working physically hard lifting and pulling things continually joking to Cas as he sits on the bonnet of the trashed car that he'll be the next thing to pull and of course rolls his eyes saying 'if he ever pulls his cock hard enough he'll punch him as that shit would hurt!' causing a amused Dean to grin hard, stand upright straight, whipping his greasy hands on his top before running his fingers through his hair.

Cas bites his lip as he takes in Dean's whole attire mentally making heart eyes at him wishing deep down he could call Dean his. Yet looking away, jumping off the car when Dean catches him staring.

He quickly tries to brush off the blush beginning to creep in as Dean smirks and winks at him, the things that boy does to Cas.

"You should put a jumper on- you're going to freeze." Cas mothers him softly as he grabs a jumper that he is 90% sure is his own and chucks it over a couple of metres toward Dean who effortlessly, smoothly catches it.

Dean swiftly puts it on as Bobby comes out from the office in the outbuilding.

"The love of your life is here." He mocks, quickly passing through the shelter and heads to the backdoor of his house.

Deans looks over at Cas slightly confused and goes to say something before Bobby turns round back at them.

"Not him, you fool." They had never actually said it to one another but even Bobby could tell from a mile off how they felt about one another. "Lisa."

Bobby points over to the entrance as the delicate, raven haired woman walks through the compound.

Dean breaths 'shit' under his breath as he looks at Cas who is smiling smugly as Bobby's comment, "this ought to be good." as he escapes into his kitchen.

Cas walks over to Dean as Lisa hasn't made her way over just yet.

"When are you going to tell Bobby about us?" He moves in closely towards Dean, back facing the direction of Lisa's travels, as he whispers narrowing in Dean's ears.

"When I tell Lisa." he grins as he brushes Cas' cheek with his thumb, caressingly.

"And when's that gonna be?"

"Soon." Dean says as he leans in closer. "God, I want to kiss you so bad in-front of her."

"Do it." Cas bites his lip seductively,

"Fuck.." Dean curses, clenching his fists as he pulls away slowly just as Lisa appears from around the corner of the maze of cars.

"Hey!" Lisa calls out innocently as Dean finally looks away from Cas. 

"Hiya." Dean calls back, steps towards her an places a slight peck on her forehead.

"Hi Lisa." Cas says as Lisa smiles at him, "Dean, I'm gonna go home now, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Dean looks back at Cas softly, eyes trailed, following as he leaves, "Err, yeah see you tomorrow, man."

Cas carries on walking as he waves back, Dean takes a step back after he's snaps back from watching Cas leave the compound back over to his apartment.

"Whatcha guys doing tomorrow?" Lisa asks, rocking on her heels.

"What? Oh, he's gonna help Bobby and I lift some things into the storage." Dean half focuses back but still debating whether it would be good idea to leave Lisa there and run after Cas.

"That's a three person job?" Lisa furrows her brows at him.

"Yeah, well you know, Bobby with his back and at as he's getting on a bit."

An 'oi' is sounded from behind where quite obviously Bobby is listening in gingerly from the kitchen but Dean is just focusing back and forth between Lisa's face and behind her where a fuzzy, faint Castiel is hiding behind a pile of car parts waiting for Dean. Dean smiles sparsely as Lisa spins round quickly to see what he's looking at to find nothing as Cas dives out of the way. She motions back around suspiciously to see Dean trying to hold back a sly grin. She shakes it off.

"Look, Lis, I honestly need to talk to you." He admits.

"I do too, that's why I'm here and I'm sorry but I've got so much work to do for upcoming exams and essays and I'm sure you're busy with work hence why I can't stay but I was thinking maybe you could take me out tomorrow night, just you and I. Like we used too in high school before adulting got in the way."

The last bit sound more like a question than a statement as Lisa takes Dean's hands in hers as Dean looks down at them before looking back over to see if he can see Cas; he can't but that doesn't mean Cas can't see him. 

"Oh, yeah, of course, sounds like a plan." Dean lifts a smile as Lisa displays a toothy grin as she lays a kiss on his cheeks before walking off back home after explaining to him to pick her at 7pm and they'll head to a restaurant further into town.

Dean heads back over to the dissembled car the moment she says goodbye. He jumps down and gets underneath the car waiting for Cas and Bobby to appear but not wanting to look at their judging faces. His head twisting in thought of would it be rude to break up with her over dinner tomorrow when she's probably going to tell him how much she's missed him recently.

"Well you ballsed that up, didn't you?" Here it comes, Dean can't even see Bobby's face but he knows Bobby is glaring down at him from above, "Oh, hey Cas." _Oh even better, Cas is back._

Dean slides out from under the car, yet sits on the floor, Dean scowls at them both before he sets up wiping his hand on a cloth and throws it on the cars bonnet.

"What was I meant to do?" Dean ask, curious to find out their response.

"Break up with her." Cas suggests, shrugging causing Bobby to point towards Cas in a agreeing matter whilst still locking onto Dean.

"And why would I do that?" Dean plants staring straight at Cas almost trying to play the innocent.

"Because maybe you like someone else more and what you're doing to Lisa is causing all three of you pain and torment." Cas says, straight-faced not breaking eye contact.

Dean's face drops a little.

"Right, Dean, can I talk to you.. inside?" Bobby jumps in dragging Dean away from his and Cas's gaze war. "Excuse us for a second, Cas."

Bobby literally drags Dean by the ear into the office, Dean whining along the way.

"Oh shut it, I was barely touching you!" Bobby grumbles causing Dean to rub his slightly touch ear for sympathy and effect. "Right, what the hell are you doing? Cas is right, this isn't fair of any of yous. You can fuck the boy as much as you like and pretend Lisa doesn't exist for a little while but she will soon find out and it will hurt her!"

"Bobby, what the fuck?!" Deans gapes.

"Oh stop it boy, I know. I've known you're gay or liked boys or whatever since you were about 12!"

Dean stares at him, unable to say a word, he's denied it to family multiple of times but this is different.

"Dean," Bobby's tones softens, "that boy out there cares as much for you as you do him and I hate to say you're hurting him most but truth be told its you that you're hurting muchly. So please, son, tomorrow when you take Lisa out, tell her how much she means to you but be honest, tell her what she really needs to hear, tell her about Cas and that he's more than a fling and really tell her how you feel. Hell she'll be angry, upset, heck she might even slap you but then she'll move on and eventually, even when she's older, she'll understand that people change from high school and they do fall out of love with others, they move on and so will she. She won't be crying herself to sleep wondering why you cheated on her and why you didn't have the audacity to tell her and she'll be thinking what she did to you and why she wasn't good enough. Hopefully if she ever truly loved you, she'll see how happy Cas makes you and will let you go. But you need to tell her before she walks in on you sucking him off and then she'll be pissed."

Dean continues to stare blankly at his uncle, not quite sure what to say.

"Dean, what are you thinking? Say something. Hell even scream at me if you like, deny it for all I care but I'll know you'll be lying." Bobby mutters.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" Dean says softly, breaking eye contact.

Bobby nods.

"Fine, okay, you win! I understand I haven't been the most subtle about it but yeah I like dudes, chicks too but if that makes me gay, then hell yeah I'm gay. I'm gay for Cas, okay? These past four months with him have been the best of my life so far and I know we're still technically in the honeymoon phase but he makes me happy, he makes me a better person in a sense and he's helped me work out things recently I didn't even realise were bothering me!

You want to know why I'm finding it heard to break up with Lisa because I'm liking this little bubble I'm in at the moment. And I don't mean having Lisa as my side hoe alongside Cas I mean as if I tell her I have to accept reality and tell my parents, friends, Sammy. But what happens if they decide they don't like that? Abandon me and I know it's only early stages but I really like Cas, like really _really _like him, hell I may even be falling for him but what happens when he leaves too, where will I be and who will I have? Lisa is honestly the norm to me, I've known her since middle school, she's honestly all I've ever really known and all of this now is a big change Bobby, I'm scared basically. I don't want her to hate me neither."

Now it was Bobby's turn to stare blankly.

Yet after a couple of seconds of the suspension in which dean thinks Bobby is just going to walk away he eventually smiles at the young man. Finally embracing him in a hug, caressing his name.

Dean; hands still by his waist almost a little confused.

"You're family you idjit. I'm gonna love you no matter what. And at the end of the day if I'm all you've got left, I'm gonna love you no matter but honestly, I doubt Cas is going anywhere soon. Now not only do I need you to talk to Lisa but looks like you've got some confessing to do towards the Angel boy over there." Bobby assuredly says as he releases Dean, pointing out the window to where Cas is, sitting on the bonnet of a rusty car, hands planted in his black trench coats pocket. "Talk to Sam too, he's your brother. He'll understand. He love you too. I'll deal with your parents."

"How are you gonna deal with mom and dad..?"

"Well I'm not gonna kill them that's for sure. But I'll talk to them, if they don't come through at the start, they'll come around eventually, I'm sure. But just take your time with them. Right now just inform Sam, Cas and Lisa."

Dean sighs and paces round, Bobby shoves him a little from behind, encouraging hi forward. Dean opens the door and takes the two steps down closer towards the car, closer towards Cas. Of course Cas watching his every move, waiting.

Dean thinks for a second and looks back at Bobby then back to Cas. This is something he should have done ages ago, he thinks confidently as he storms his way over to Cas, slamming his side against the car, Cas looking at him as he side is now pressed against Dean's.

Dean swiftly brings his hand to Cas' face and pull him into himself, crashing his lips down almost dramatically kissing Cas right in-front of Bobby. Not that Cas is complaining or anything as he shifts himself closer placing his left hand down on Dean's sat down left hip sliding him closer and he intensities the kiss.

They can feel the intense stare and eye roll coming from Bobby's direction, "Okay, I get it. Now go get out of here! Get a room!"

Dean laughs into the kiss and lifts his middle finger up to Bobby as he pulls away, both of them looking pleased with themselves, grinning towards the older man whom is now shaking his head passively at him yet grinning almost proudly with yet a little smugness in it too.

They both get up and begin to walk away, shouting a goodbye to Bobby, Cas a little surprised when Dean takes his hand in his own but a warm fuzzy feeling creeps up throughout him an not a blush, more complete happiness.

He's even happier when Dean asks if he can stay the night, which of course he complies too.

So they walk through the maze of cars, out of the compound, round the corner, towards Cas' apartment complex, to the front door, up the stairs and to his home.

Dean has stayed around several times yet he'll always get that feeling of excitement when he walks through the front door, the feeling in his stomach almost turns him on due to the happy and _hot _memories created in pretty much every room of the small homely pad.

Cas walks in after Dean and turns round and bolts the door behind them, both kicking off their shoes in the hallway. Cas removes his coat and hangs in up behind the door as Dean pulls off the jumper chucking it on the chair in Cas' bedroom as he walks past into the box-like kitchen.

"Do you even feel the cold?" Cas asks, a little concern but cheekiness in his voice as he moves over to the sink after watching Dean jump up and sit, legs hanging on one of the counters.

He takes a gulp of the glassful of water as he hears Dean sneak up behind him embracing him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Not when my body is against yours." Dean says as he places a kiss on Cas' neck.

Cas rests into Dean as he turns around, nose inches away from Deans', he puts a long, lustful kiss upon Dean's lip at the same time of letting the glass crash into the sink.

"I just need to go call Sam and then I'll be all yours." Dean promises as he slowly pulls away and hesitantly pulls away from Cas groaning a little in annoyance in trying to make Dean feel a little bad.

Dean makes his way into Cas' bedroom, closing the door behind him. He removes his cell phone from his pocket and proceeds to call up Sam.

Truth be told Cas had actually gone down to his family home for a couple of days over Christmas and had come out to them all and of course Dean was extremely proud of him for doing so and it had been eating him up for some time but right now Dean honestly needs to be brave as of how Cas was. Although he's starting with one person at a time, he'll eventually get wrong to everyone. Yet right now he needs to tell Sam, he's his brother after all- he has a right to know. Plus he's hoping his brother would actually let slip to his parents so he wouldn't have too yet he knows that would be wrong. He'll get round to them some day.

Eventually the ringing stops and Sam's voice is on the other end of the line which sends a shock of panic and confusion as dean can't even remember dialling the entire number let alone press 'call'.

_"Dean?"_

_"Oh, hey Sammy!"_

_"You okay? When are you finished work? Mom's made dinner and she's left you some that you can heat up when you get home if you like."_

_"Thanks but no thanks. I'm.. um, staying at Lisa's tonight." _Damn, why is he lying?

_"No, Dean you're not because she was here literally just 5 minutes ago picking up a box she had left in your room or something." _Bobby was right, they always figure out when you're lying.

_"Fuck, okay, you're right. I'm not staying at hers, I'm staying at Cas'."_

_"Wait, isn't that your teacher friend?"_

_"Um, well, yeah?" _Somehow that sounded more like a question than an answer.

_"Dean, what are you not telling me? Wait what are you not telling me? Wait.. is he more than a friend?"_

_"Err.. yes." _ Dean closes his eyes, expecting the worst, not like this was the ideal way to come out to your brother.

_"What- like bestfriend?"_

_"What.. no?!" _

Sam laughs on the other end of the phone, _"Nah, I understand and that's chill. I kinda knew anyway if I'm honest."_

_"Wait, really? How?!"_

_"Because I know you Dean, better than you know yourself. You're my brother after all, I'll love you no matter what, I hope you know and remember that. Please don't be scared to ever tell me anything because you did sound a little bit like a chicken when I first picked up with the stuttering and stammering and all!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Jerk."_

_"Bitch!"_

_"So are you actually still with Lisa?"_

_"I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow."_

_"Dean?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Did you cheat on her?"_

Dean sighs, _"Yeah."_

_"More than once?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"How long?"_

_"For the last 4 months."_

_"With Cas?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Do you love him?"_

_"Yeah." _Knew it.

_"Okay."_

_"But that doesn't make it okay and I honestly never wanted to hurt her even if she doesn't know yet."_

_"I know."_

_"Look kiddo, I gotta run now, things to do."_

_"Do you mean people to do?"_

_"Shut it you twerp. And isn't it past your bedtime?"_

_"Dude, I'm nearly 16!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I'll see you later, okay?"_

_"Dean?"_

_"I love and accept you always, okay?"_

_"Ditto, Sammy, ditto."_Dean smiles a sigh of relief as he hangs up the phone exciting out of the bedroom and heads over to the main room where Cas is slumped up against the couch. He smiles at Dean as he walks through yet comes to a halt.

"I told Sammy."

Cas' smiles grows brighter knowing exactly what he is talking about as he steps up, marches over to Dean, placing his palms on Dean's shoulders pinning him against the wall crashing his lips down on his.

Cas opens up his mouth letting Dean come on in, desperately they beginning stripping each other of their shirts, warm bodies pining now against each other, their abs and v-lines masking in with the other. Cas pins his hips down on Dean's, the tents of their crouches building, rubbing against the other.

They thimble around with each other zippers, eyes slammed shut, mouths not removing from each other, air none exitance in their eyes as at this moment they are each other oxygen, not wanting to take another breath down without the other.

They both finally manage to slither their pants down and kick them off taken a split moment to reach for air, like they're coming up to the surface after nearly drowning, and the others is pulling them free.

Passionately the devour each other, lips mouthing in perfect sync as if they are made for each other, tongues splendidly wet and they slowly shuffle, dean backwards to Cas' bedroom. Dean achingly growing harder by the second, groaning into Cas.

Cas manages to kick open his bedroom door ajar almost slamming Dean onto the blood red blankets and satin pillows placed now not so neatly down, Dean giving him a devilish grin from below as Cas clambers back on-top of him settle his lips down once more now grinding into Dean, slowly and rhythmically making Dean almost beg for more; harder and faster, the friction playing down hard.

Cas tucks his fingers underneath Dean's boxer, clawing at his skin as he hands round Dean's hardened cock rubbing it slowly yet forcefully, Dean dittoing his moving now on Castiel's erection.

They manage their boxers shorts off, throwing them halfway out of the room, pre-come now everywhere making it wetter as Cas pins back down trying to release a tad more friction. Dean; now arch-backed throws his hips upwards joining in with Cas' thrusts all this time Cas' hands still pinned and locked down on Dean's shoulders making him reach for his mouth.

"Fuck me." Dean begs as Cas starts kissing down forcefully onto Dean's jawline and then his neck and then his collar bone.

He agrees into his skin yet its the pure pleasure of making Dean squirm underneath him, making him wait, nothing more than the desire of Cas' throbbing cock inside of him.

He lets Dean lay there, impatiently, still squirming at the sight of Cas reaching for the lube in his bedside drawing, slithering it between his legs, then his own cock then his finger. He kisses Dean again to take his mind as he quickly inserts a finger, fingering him, Dean bites down on Cas' lip but he knows he doesn't want him to stop as he places another finger inside of him.

"Do it." Dean begs, hungrily as Cas lathers another layer of lube on himself not even bothering for a condom and honestly they're both far too horny for that.

He finally pushes himself inside of Dean. Thrusting, slowly but deep inside a rush of pain and pleasure shoots through Dean as his hips push up into Cas more, knees bend up, back arched, toes squirm up tight and hands swing back, clinging to the wooden beds headboard, clawing it behind him and rocking it along with the harder and faster thrust Cas is now giving him.

The true pleasure he is experiencing with Cas is honestly the best and most efficient he's felt in his life and he doesn't want it to stop especially when they're coming in sync, the warm, wet stickiness of it as it lays upon his stomach and the feeling of it inside of him as Cas pulls out, come dripping out after him making the pull out more satisfying, after their orgasm, rocking the walls and moans bouncing off each other Cas throws himself calmly aside of Dean and lets his arm drape over Dean's chest, feeling his panting body move up and down as he watches Dean eyes flutter up and down as he fights the urge to fall asleep there and then. Yet Cas condones it as he flows one of the think blankets over him, placing a slight kiss on Dean's temple.

"I love you." Cas whispers knowing full well Dean tired, pleasurable state is now sound asleep.

The next day the boys are awoken with the happy and content feeling of last night, in each other arms as their naked bodies tangled within each other all night. Their usual business occurs as they get ready for work and they share a quick kiss before heading apart for the day. With Dean promising to let Cas know how the breakup goes this evening.

The day is long and boring and Bobby went out for the day and Dean had completed most of his tasks for then not really quite sure what to do next.

Yet as it was almost the end of the day for Cas and his pupils, including Lisa, would have been completed and gone home by now so Dean decides to look up early as no one was going to come around coming dusk now.

He jumps in Baby and drives to the University to surprise Cas.

When he gets there he's correct by it being pretty empty other than the janitor whom recognise him and lets him in to Cas' class (not because dean payed in or anything).

He walks into the large lecture hall and can't help but feel proud of Cas, you could easily fit 150-200 pupils in here, all paying their full attention and wanting to learn from Cas.

He puts himself on the swivelling chair, back against the door and waits.

Until he hears the door open, he spins round with a cheeky grin playing on his face.

Yet it's not Cas that plies in-front of him but Lisa. A shocked expression masking her face but soon replaced by a smile.

"Dean! What are you doing here?" she asks.

Dean panics, "Here to surprise you of course."

"That's sweet!" She runs up to him, swinging her arms around his neck and forces a kiss down. "Look I'm sorry I've been such a shit girlfriend recently, let me make it up to you."

She walks him backwards back down of the chair, setting down on his lap beginning to snog down on him, Dean not quite sure whether to allow her tongue in to progress the make-out, yet his hand flailing around panicky as he hears the classroom door swing open, Lisa stop and turns round to see Castiel staring blankly at them, blinking.

He goes to let some words out of his mouth, moves his hand up a fraction, but decides against it before almost running out of the classroom. Dean practically pushes Lisa off of him before sprinting after Cas.

"Cas, wait!" He manages to grab him halfway down the hallway.

"Dean, what the fuck? What the fuck, Dean?!" He almost shouts.

"Cas, I'm sorry, I was coming to surprise you!"

"Well, congrats- I'm now truly surprised after walking in on you sucking face with Lisa!" Cas makes out a snarl, _its their first fight._

"Well she is technically still my girlfriend." Dean removes his gave from Cas' after the risky comment.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Dean, after last-fucking-night as well!"

"Cas, I'm sorry, she came onto me, I-I didn't know what to do, it all happened so fast and I-I.. I love you!"

"You love him? Dean, what's going on?" A third voice is heard from behind, Lisa's.

The boys spin around to looks at her confused expression on her pretty, little face.

"Shit.." Dean curses under his breath.

"And this is why you should have told her 4 months ago." Cas sassily comments from behind.

"Shut the fuck up Cas." Dean almost snaps eyes not drawn away from Lisa's beginning to water slightly. "Lis, I'm sorry, I was going to tell you everything but I just couldn't find the right time." 

"You've been cheating on me too?" Lisa makes out a whisper.

"Look I can explain everythi- wait, what? What do you mean too?"

"That's why I wanted this meal out tonight, I was going to confess everything, about why I've been distant, about the baby, about Ishim."

"What the fuck is going on.." Cas whispers closing up towards Dean from behind.

"Huh, what now, come again please?" Dean's eyebrows furrowed low into his eyes from confusion.

"I'm pregnant, 4 months." Lisa lays out on them, voice rushed.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck." Dean gapes down at her stomach that does not look large whatsoever due to being hidden by an oversized sweater.

"Yeah, well for some reason my belly isn't growing as large which is pretty normal."

"The last time we had sex was about 4 months ago."

"Well I don't know who's it is, it could be yours. Or Ishim's?"

"Ishim's? What the fucking hell is going on, he was as fucking straight as a roundabout." Castiel almost shouts from behind causing Dean to snort a little.

"Yeah well funnily enough you can like both men and woman, can't you Dean?" Lisa smirks.

He glares down at her but sees her point and obviously can't be mad at her. "So that's why you were so bummed out about your professor dying."

"Well yeah."

"Ah, man, but Ishim.. I feel left out now." Dean tries to jokes causing Cas to playfully whack him around the back of the head receiving a pathetic 'ow' from him and Lisa to roll her eyes.

"Look I'm not asking for anything of you, if he's yours then you can contribute if you want but you don't have too, I'll be doing a DNA test when he's born so you're aware."

Dean takes a moment to process it all but obviously agrees to help her no matter what as he did love her once. But Lisa did agree they were drifting apart a little and decided it would be best to part ways, but she's happy Dean was finally almost out, happy and content to be who he really was- no hiding anymore.

She was honestly happy that Dean and Cas had found each other.

Cas and Dean had kissed and made up after that choosing to make it official after Dean put his brave pants on and came out to his parents. They were a little dubious of Castiel at first, John more than Mary but they grew to love him.

Bobby eventually retired and gave the business to Dean and Cas carried on teaching. They moved in together and Sam crashed at their house for a couple of months before he went to Sanford university to study Law where he met the beautiful Jessica Moore.

Cas and Dean technically tied the knot two years later followed by Sam and Jess after they graduated Uni together.

Cas and Dean had a baby girl first, Claire Delanie Mary Winchester, born January 31st 2001.

A year later a baby boy came along, Jack Bobby John Winchester, born May 18th 2002.

After that Sam and Jess had their beautiful baby girl, Claudia Eileen Winchester, March 23rd 2003.

Lyra Rosa Charlotte Winchester was next born on July 14th 2004.

Then finally the youngest came along- Hope Anna Winchester, November 2nd 2014.

Their little family was blossoming and growing up to be everything that had wished for.

Now of course they had their rough patches, they didn't stay in the honeymoon phase forever but when it went right it was perfect.

The lazy Sunday mornings laying around in bed growing up together before the kids, having sex 14 times in one day and literally sleeping for the next too days straight almost, the midnight talks laying together in the bath tub and the skinning dipping in the lake in the woods behind their first house.

The saving enough money for their home now and doing it up magnificently to how they want it now. The plans of growing old together, buying a small cottage in the countryside, watching their grandkids grow up in-front of them, just the two of them.

There were the shitty times where money was a little tight or someone had hit on Dean at a bar causing Cas to get jealous or even the other way around making Dean go on a rampage flying a wooden chair over the bar, causing a fight, breaking another dudes nose and his own hand landing him up in jail in their mid 20s. And the occasional time of when Jack and Claire had been keeping them up most of the night and they'd loose their rag with each other.

Yet they never stayed made with each other for long and always found their way back to one another.

They were family, they were in love, they were home.

**Now**

Dean couldn't quite believe any of this was happening.

Some how Atropos and him had made their way from her office to his loving, perfect husbands bed.

Doctors surrounding around the family, Bobby, Mary and Jon sat by the door. Michael, Gabe and Luci by Cas' feet. Sam's hand on Dean's shoulder, Jess' petite hand in her large husbands', her younger daughter in her own. Claire's hand wrapped around Dean's in one and Cas' in another, she sits on the edge of the bed where Dean kneels aside, Lyra on Claire's lap, Hope being carried by Jack sat next to Dean, head on his fathers shoulder.

Dean takes Cas' hand in his own, a soft, weak grip succumbs around as a fogged tear escapes.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The blonde doctor sympathetically says as she pulls the plug.

The machine starts to buzz, deflates as Cas' chests lowers out one final fake breath.

Dean crashes down, Sam trying his hardest to catch him yet failing.

Family mean's everything to him. Cas means.. meant everything to him.

"Cas, c'mon man, we need you here, I need you. I love you." Dean breaks out.

He closes his eyes.

Cas opens up his eyes, the sun shines through the blinds to _their _houses bedroom, he stares at the love of his life aside him, boxes unpacked around them and nothing but the single sheet on their bodies.

This is perfection, Dean in-front of him is perfection as the forest, emerald green eyes flutter back at him, faint tears although hover below as he counts to freckles of his boyfriends nose, his dark blonde hair messed up from the shenanigans from last night.

"Cas, wake up." Dean mutters.

"I am beautiful."

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too Dean." 


End file.
